


Tear Apart the Ties That Bind

by shethatscarlos



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethatscarlos/pseuds/shethatscarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Miles Kane hates Alex Turner but unfortunately their bands perform at the same festival. They have an argument, get handcuffed, just casual festival fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No fucking way!" 

"What now, Kane?" George stopped, startled by Miles's surprised shout, spilling his bear on the grass.

"Look over there! Isn't it the biggest cunt in the music industry, Mr. Alexander fucking Turner?" Miles hissed with disgust, pointing his gaze at long haired boy sitting by the table in front of them, apparently being interviewed. Beside him was another man, his bandmate Matt Helders and to their left was the interviewer, batting her long black eyelashes at the singer.

Miles Kane absolutely despised Alex Turner from the moment he saw him giving a speak as he received last year's NME award for Best Lyricist. The award Miles should've received. Miles just couldn't believe that was the allegedly lyrical genius, the boy couldn't even go through a sentence without stuttering. Apparently all he ever did was mumbling, looking sexy and shagging his model girlfriend while singing sappy love songs.

Arctic Monkeys were supposed to play the same festival as Miles's band and he knew it, he just didn't expect to see them casually sitting and doing an interview the day before their performance. It was an excellent occasion to confront Alex Turner.

"So what? Let's go, Miles, the lads are waiting for us," said George but Miles completely ignored him as he was walking towards the table when half of fucking Arctic Monkeys were sitting.

"Excuse me? We're in the middle of the interview right now? If you want a word with me I will be free in a minute," Alex's smooth voice said politely and Miles's blood boiled. _How does he fucking dare?_

"Oh, don't bother, I just wanted," started Miles mockingly politely before he threw the beer he was holding at Tuner's face.

"The fuck, man?" He brushed the wet hair from his eyes and shot Miles and angry look. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Finally glad that he managed to drew some real emotion from the man, Miles answered: "Oh, you know, just wanted to let you know how I admire your work, Mr. Turner."

"By throwing a drink at me?" Long haired man stood, facing Miles, fuming with anger. "Are you fucking nuts?"

He was just about to shove Miles, when suddenly the car that was passing them stopped and a man walked out of it and stood between them.

"Hey! Stop right now! No need for all this anger, gentlemen. Calm down, let's not argue," he said calmly and they both huffed at him angrily.

The man grabbed their hands and spoke. "Come on everyone, let's not argue, let's pray."

He looked around at the people watching Miles to Alex who were not really sure what to do. Matt, George, the interviewer and the cameramen. "Come on, take each other's hands, don't be shy."

Alex and Miles were still cursing at each other when the man gave a speech about loving every person and not making conflicts.

"If musicians can't get along then what do we have left? Stop arguing you two, bury the hatchet, he said but he men didn't seem to like that idea.

"Okay, I have another idea," he continued as he reached for his pocket. "Give me your hands again." 

They reluctantly did and before anyone realised he handcuffed their wrists together.

"What are you doing?" Miles asked as he tried to break free from the restricting metal.

"Magic, it's magic for musicians," he explained calmly before he quickly walked away to the car.

"Fuck me, this guy's good," Matt laughed seeing their joined hands.

"What? Fuck, come back, give us the keys, what the fuck man!" Alex shouted after him and started to run, dragging Miles with him.

"Peace an love, boys!" The man shouted out of the window, making a peace sign with his fingers.

They tried to run after the car but it was soon lost among the crowd and staff of the festival.

"Where did he go?" Alex asked angrily, trying to find the car which was long gone.

Miles didn't answer, he turned on his heel instead.

"Fucking ouch!" Alex moaned as his hand was tugged sharply backwards and he had to turn as well, following the other man. "That hurt!"

"Good," Miles said without looking at Alex.

"What's your fucking problem, mate? First you throw a drink at me and now you won't even speak to me?" When there was no answer he continued. "Fine, ignore me, I'm just gonna keep talking to myself then."

They reached the artist's tent and were met with lots of people waiting for them.

"Alex, you're here!" His manager shouted. "Matt has called me and told me everything, I'm figuring it right now!" He told him and reached for his phone to call someone who was suppose to help them.

"What were you thinking, man? We have a concert to play in 3 hours!" Miles's bandmated were all over them, asking what had happened.

"It's okay, our manager will figure it out," Alex assured them as they sat on a couch, turning his attention back to Miles. "I'm Alex by the way."

"You know what? Fuck this, I'm gonna fix it right now," Miles stood up abruptly, causing Alex to fall on him.

"Come on man, at least give me some warning next time! Besides, I said my manager gets it."

"Yeah and I don't really trust him. Come along."

They managed to get to the tech crew and talked with a man who tried to get them uncuffed.

"It's hardened steel, you're gonna have to use a chisel," he said after it became clear he won't be able to cut it.

"Ok, where are we gonna get a chisel?" Miles asked, intending to go there as soon as possible.

"Any forge," the man answered and both men just whined at him.

"Listen, we need to get this off immediately, can't you just help us? Have you got any bolt cutters?" Alex begged the man, but he just answered: "Sorry guys, got a work to do, ask your managers."

"And why would our managers have fucking cutters?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Guess we're gonna be stuck together for some time, then," Miles sighed as they went back to the tent.

"Alex! You're here, I've been looking for..." A tall, skinny girl had already had her arms around Alex when she noticed that a hand on her waist was attached to another one. "Oh?"

"Ehm it's... There was this guy... He told us to pray with him and we... Babe it's not what it looks like..." Alex tried to explain when he was interrupted by the other man.

"Babe? Oh my god, you told me you were single!"

"What?" Both Alex and the girl looked at him surprised.

"He told me he broke up with some model, said she didn't give him what he wanted," Miles said seriously, lifting his handcuffed hand before smiling and reaching it out to her. "Hello, I'm Miles."

"You," the girl pointed at Alex with an angry look, "are going with me."

Alex obliged but Miles followed him since there wasn't any other options.

"Hello again!" He waved at the cross girlfriend.

"For fuck's sake, Al, get these off right now," she pointed at their linked wrists.

"Look we tried but we don't have the key," Alex mumbled.

"And where is the key?" She asked.

"Oh you know how things are in the heat of the moment..."

"Shut the fuck up, Miles, will you? Like I said earlier, there was this guy who told us to pray with him..." Alex started again but saw his girlfriend walking away, annoyed, so he grabbed Miles's hand and started to run after her. "Alexa, wait!"

She turned to them and huffed. "Are you holding hands?"

"Baby, let go," Miles whispered as Alex immediately dropped it.

"We weren't, not like..."

"I don't have time for this, just figure this out and then call me, will you?" Alexa snapped and turned on her heel. 

"Nice girl," Miles said as they watched her walk away.

"Nice work," Alex replied ironically.

~~~

"I need to be on stage in less than an hour, there has to be some solution," Miles said, looking viciously at the offending piece of metal around their wrists.

"How about putting that on Facebook or something? Isn't that the best way to ask a lot of people to help?" Matt prompted.

"Well not the best," Alex got up from the couch, dragging Miles with him. "I have an idea, come on."

"Where are we going?" Miles asked, but the only answer he got was:  _You'll see_.

They were at the side of the biggest festival stage, where members of the crew were setting the instruments, a very big crowd already waiting for the concert to start.

"Oh no we're not," Miles managed to say before he was dragged to the stage. 

"Hello everyone, sorry for interrupting. We need to ask you for help. Some crazy man handcuffed us together and if someone has bolt cutters..." Alex managed to say before they were both dragged off stage, laughing hysterically.

"Nice one, Turner," Miles smiled as they got backstage again. "Might even work. Okay guys, how much time do we have?" He asked his bandmates.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Let's hurry up then, I guess I'll just need to hide you under the blanket or something and maybe no one will notice," Miles sighed dramatically as Alex smiled innocently at him.

They managed to reach the stage just in time even though they were stopped several times by Alex's fans who asked for the photo, which made Miles terribly annoyed. George promised to cover most of Miles's guitar parts and Alex promised to sit still on one of the stools that were brought for them.

"Hello everyone," Miles greeted the crowd as they went on stage. "Some of you might noticed that I developed a nasty growth on my right hand," he lifted their arms as Alex bowed a little at the screaming fans.

Alex managed to behave just fine, sitting sill and not doing anything to interrupt while Miles sang and played the guitar. Alex had to admit that he was quite impressed with the other man's songs, couldn't take him eyes off him, couldn't stop listening to his voice. As they got to the final song of the set and Miles was tuning his guitar, Alex leaned forward the microphone and started singing:

_Lalala lalala la la lala la ohhh/ You know... I never felt like this before/ Lalala lalala la la lala la ohhh/ Feels like.. so real._

He then winked at confused Miles, who stopped playing and so did his band. _What are you doing?_ Miles mouthed at him but Alex continued:

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up/ And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough/ You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue/ 'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you.*_

Miles let out a laugh as he recognised the song and started playing along on guitar as Alex kept singing and soon his band followed them. Alex tried to use his best seductive voice, looking Miles deeply in the eyes as he sang the lyrics without changing the pronounces causing Miles's smile to broaden as he joined the act, singing with his smooth voice. They ended the song but they couldn't stop grinning at each other as the crowd was cheering. Alex hid his face in Miles's neck, the other boy hugged him briefly before remembering that it was Alex Turner he was hugging and he should hate him, not cuddle with him, no matter how good it felt. And it felt really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The song is of course the brilliant cover of [SOS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9YL_zvdkLk) by Rihanna.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Milex fic I've written in a very long time so please don't be hard on me.  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!  
> You can also add me on [Tumblr](http://shethatscarlos.tumblr.com/).


End file.
